eternal_depthsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prestige Class: Soul of Thrane
Souls of Thrane '''are powerful warriors consecrated to do battle with undead and evil outsiders, the sworn enemies of '''Thrane. Whether trained for melee combat or possessing an impressive array of spells, all souls are extremely proficient at hunting down their quarry and weakening their magical defenses. With unending devotion and perseverance, they are the fear embodied of all who walk in darkness. Playing a Soul of Thrane Souls of Thrane in the world Requirements Alignment: Lawful good, neutral good, or chaotic good Deity: Must worship the Silver Flame Domain: Must have access to the Sun domain Skills: Knowledge (religion) 8 ranks, Knowledge (the planes) 8 ranks Feats: Extra turning Abilities Hit Die: d6 Class skills: Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Heal, Knowledge (arcana, history, religion, the planes), Profession, Spellcraft, Survival Skill points per level: '''2 + Intelligence modifier '''Turn the darkness (Su): Your soul of Thrane levels stack for the purposes of determining your turn undead special ability. However, you have also learned how to turn evil outsiders, albeit as a cleric of three levels lower, since you did not always possess these powers. The ability otherwise works identically to turn undead, though you must declare whether you are turning undead or evil outsiders: you cannot turn both types simultaneously. Blackpiercer (Su): Souls of Thrane become receptive to the auras of evil creatures, automatically detecting any undead or evil outsiders within thirty feet. You can sense the number of creatures as well as their size categories, but you cannot determine what kind of creatures they are without actually seeing them. At third level, this radius doubles to sixty feet. Silver defender '''(Ex): Your many years fighting against the creatures of darkness have made your spells particularly effective against them. When you become a soul of Thrane, you gain a +2 bonus whenever making dispel attempts, and your spells are equally difficult to dispel; you can also take 10 on dispel checks, even in stressful conditions. This bonus increases to +4 at third level, and to +6 at fifth level. '''Light of the silver flame (Su): Upon attaining second level, you can create a silver-coloured version of the light spell as a standard action. There is no limit to the number of times you can use this ability per day, and the light is improved by the argent radiance special ability gained at fourth level. Divine dispel (Su): When you reach second level, you can place a targeted greater dispel magic ''effect upon any weapon, spell, or spell-like ability that targets a single creature; if the ability strikes more than one creature, only the first target is subject to the dispelling effect. Like all your dispel magics, divine dispel is improved by your silver defender special ability, and you can use it three times per day. '''Argent radiance' (Ex): Fourth-level souls of Thrane have become walking beacons of the Silver Flame, making all their light-based spells automatically improved by the Expand Spell and Extend Spell metamagic feats. Silversoul (Su): When you reach fifth level, you become the living embodiment of everything Thrane stands for and a terror to her enemies. You gain darkvision out to sixty feet, and if you already have darkvision from another source, the radius is doubled or increased by sixty feet, whichever is smaller. Your blackpiercer special ability doubles its radius to one hundred and twenty feet, you are continually under the effect of the ''protection from evil ''spell, and all your light-based spells are considered two levels higher for the purposes of determining what darkness spells they can counter; they are also improved by the Empower Spell metamagic feat.